


The Time Matt Really Did Need A Hospital

by meganflutefire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Achilles Tendon, Gen, Hospital, Storytelling, Stubborn Matt, injured matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganflutefire/pseuds/meganflutefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a shard of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Matt Really Did Need A Hospital

Needless to say, it was a bad night to be Matt Murdock. The night before last, Daredevil had been at it again, taking out the criminals of Hell’s Kitchen. Not unlike other nights, Matt ended up injured. Like some nights, he also refused to acknowledge how badly he was injured. This time it took both Claire and Foggy to convince Matt to go to the hospital. All it took was a shard of glass.

“Come on Matt, time to go to the hospital.” Foggy said with a sigh, grabbing his coat and throwing Matt his.

“You’ve finally done something Claire can’t fix, congrats.”

Matt didn’t try to argue this time. He was too busy piecing together a believable story to feed the doctors.

The true story. Daredevil had fought a man in one of the alleys. When he went to kick the man, he was hit in the lower leg by a glass bottle.

The new story. He, being blind, had knocked a glass bottle off the counter. It shattered, and a shard ricocheted to just the right place. That place being the Achilles tendon.

Matt, being stubborn as he his, waited until he couldn’t get up and walk to call Claire. Claire of course called Foggy, bringing them to the present time of 2 am, leaving for the hospital.

After getting Matt settled, Foggy called Karen to tell her what had happened.

A few hours after the surgery, Matt began to wake up, bringing a string of questions as to what he did.

“Yes Karen, that is exactly what happened.” Matt answered. The story had been good enough for the doctors, but not so much for Karen. Matt wasn’t clumsy, yet a shard from a broken glass had done this.

“You need better story telling skills Matt.” Foggy said, looking at the unbelieving look on Karen’s face.

“Did you know I’m Daredevil?” Matt said suddenly.

“Haha Matt,” Karen laughed, grabbing her coat and heading toward the door “Let me know Foggy, when he’s off the happy drugs, maybe then I can get the real story.”


End file.
